


The Spanish Fic (AKA more than a band name)

by emthefireybird



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bilingual, Bilingual Character(s), Cute, Insults, M/M, Nicknames, Teasing, all's well that ends well, dirk in embarrassed and blushy, dirk is a liar, mild argument, todd is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emthefireybird/pseuds/emthefireybird
Summary: Dirk finds out that Todd speaks Spanish. What Todd doesn't know is that Dirk does too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of Spanish slang in there, this link: http://www.fluentu.com/spanish/blog/spanish-nicknames/ has all the names Todd and Dirk call each other, but it doesn't take away from the plot if you don't know what's said.

Todd sits in his apartment, foot tapping rapidly as he worries up a storm. Dirk had left almost two hours ago to grab milk from the corner store down the road and hadn't come back yet. 

With Amanda off with the rowdy three, dirk was the only person he really had left, and of course that made him overly anxious. His foot tapping slowed slightly as he hears a light thump coming from the fire escape. He turns and finds Dirk smiling at him through the window, just like the day they met.

“Shit, Feliz sol what took you so long? I was worried!” Todd exclaims, gesturing widely.

“What was that word you just used?”

“What- that doesn't matter dirk! You took four hours to get milk.”

“No no no, Todd, half of that didn't make sense,” Dirk informs him, climbing the rest of the way into the apartment, milk in hand.

“Didn't make sense?”

“Yes, what was that word you called me?”

“I’ve called you more than a few names dirk you're going to have to be more specific.” Todd informs him, giving him a look that somehow says ‘I swear at you a lot and I’m kind of sorry even though you mostly deserve it’.

“I mean, just then, you said something, not English, like Felix Sal.”

“you mean, Feliz sol?” Dirk raises an eyebrow internally, not sure he heard Todd right.

“Yeah, what is that? Not french or Italian.”

“Feliz sol is Spanish. It’s a sort of nickname.” Dirk is slightly shocked that he heard correctly, considering feliz sol means ‘happy sun’ and he would never have expected Todd to call him anything that wasn’t his name (or an insult).

“Ohhhhh, that makes more sense. What does Felix soul mean?”

“Uh, its, um, “friend”.”

“Friend?” Dirk repeats, trying not to portray his knowledge of the word’s meaning. He would be happy with Todd calling him friend, so he lets a smile spread over his face.

“Yeah, like amigo but more like a specific nickname.”

“So you can speak spanish?”

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since I spoke it properly though.”

“Oh your band name makes so much more sense now. Though I suppose they're not meant to make sense-” dirk pauses for a second, thinking “can you teach me?”

“Teach you what? How to name a band?”

“No, I mean, teach me spanish.” 

“Why?”

“Why not?” Todd stops for a moment, contemplating. An idea pops to his head. 

“Sure.”

“Really? Fantastic!”

“Okay, so, I'm only willing teach you one phrase, okay, so listen close… ‘Todd es increíble, lo amo demasiado.’ can you say that?” Dirk’s mind short circuits as he hears the phrase tumble from Todd’s lips. What Todd doesn’t know is that Dirk knows Spanish quite well, and Dirk wants to keep it that way, so he tries to keep his face neutral as he says the phrase, purposefully fumbling with the words. 

“uhhhhhh… ‘Todd es increíble, la am demasido’.”

“You were close, just listen closely ‘Todd es increíble, lo amo demasiado’.”

“Todd es increíble, lo amo demasido.”

“Demasiado”

“Demasiado.”

“Yeah.”

“What does it mean?” Dirk asks, curious to see what Todd will tell him.

“Er, it’s greeting, similar to ‘hi, how are you?’ but more casual.”

“Fantastic! Todd es increíble, lo amo demasiado!” Dirk exclaims, and he notices a light blush appear on Todd’s face. He smiles inwardly. Maybe, if he can get Todd to speak more Spanish, then he might say something he wouldn’t tell Dirk usually. “This is going to sound weird.” Dirk says suddenly “But can you speak more spanish? I like it.” Todd raises an eyebrow.

“Do you mean now, or like, in general?”

“Both.”

“I mean, alright? I’m not going to ask honestly. So, ahem ((in spanish)) Dirk, I think you're the most brilliant person I’ve ever met. You’re so happy and so bright all the time and I wish I could be that happy myself. I hope you know that I will never leave you alone in this weird life of yours, you can count on me being a constant. Of all the shitty things I’ve done, I truly hope I don’t mess this one thing up. That’s because I care about you.((sorry i was to lazy to translate it all)) There, happy?” Dirk sits speechless, staring at a very unaffected and unaware Todd. Dirk feels the intense urge to jump around and possibly bang his head off a wall. He restrains himself.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” He says, panicked and needing to cool off.

“Alright, Feliz sol..” Dirk mumbles something unintelligible and scurries off to the bathroom, his head purposely bowed towards the ground so Todd can’t see his flushed face.

When he reaches the bathroom he closes the door and slumps against the opposite wall, face in hands as he stares at the ground with wide eyes. He pulls his hands away for a moment, staring at them, before pinching himself harshly. “Ow! Guess dreaming’s out then…” He pauses a moment, thinking. He repeats the words to himself “He cares about me. He thinks I’m brilliant.” Dirk pinches himself again, and just as he lets out a small gasp of pain, there's a knock on the door. 

“Dirk, you okay in there?” Asks a familiar voice. Years of finding his sister gasping and writhing on the floor has made Todd nervous about leaving his friends alone, so he went to check on Dirk when he heard him talking to himself. 

“Yeah! I’m fine!” Dirk squeaks, his voice breaking partway through.

“... Can I come in?”

“Yes! Definitely!” 

“Okay…” The door opens slowly and Todd is met with the bean pole of a man curled up against the opposite wall, knees pulled to his chest. Todd thinks Dirk should not be able to look that small.

“You alright?” he asks cautiously.   
“Definitely! I’m fine, wonderful, exquisite even! There’s no need to be-”

“What's wrong, Dirk?” Todd asks, his voice sounding deadpan and no-nonsense in tone. Dirk pauses. He certainly doesn’t want Todd to stop complimenting him, even if he doesn’t know Dirk understands. Dirk also doesn't want to keep lying to Todd. As he mulls it over, Todd lets out a heavy sigh and comes to sit beside Dirk. Dirk doesn't notice until Todd prods his arm, making him jump.

“Oh! Uh..”

“My question.”

“Right, and what was that exactly?”

“I asked you why you were acting like a deer on drugs.”

“What? Don't you ask me what was wrong.”

“Same thing. So, what is it?” Dirk hesitates, Todd raises an eyebrow. 

“Promise you won’t be mad?”

“Do you want me to lie?” Todd asks>

“No.”

“Then no.” Dirk takes a deep, steady breath.

“Imayactaullybeabletospeakandundersandspanish.”

“What?”

“I said, uh, that I speak spanish.” The room goes silent. Todd’s face is frozen in time for a moment, his default somewhat grumpy expression stuck like a freeze frame in a movie. His expression goes from blank to surprised, then to anger, then to embarrassment.

“So… you're telling me… that you understood what I was saying and didn’t say anything?!”

“P-possibly?” This is exactly what Dirk didn’t want to happen.

“Oh my god. I’m so done for. I cannot believe you- you know what i said.. I can’t beleive-”

“If it counts for anything at all, I’m very flattered!” Dirk pipes up, and Todd goes from staring at the floor to glowering at Dirk. Dirk tries a small smile, and Todd lets out a huff that sounds a lot like a growl.

“Let’s just agree that none of this happened, okay estúpido?”

“No!”

“What?” the fire in Todd’s eyes dims a little in surprise at Dirk’s response. 

“I was, really, really flattered Todd; and I’m absolutely happy about this, so there will be no forgetting! In fact, I’ll give you a nickname!”

“What? No.” 

“Yes! Definitely! Ummm… how about Corto y enojado! Oh wait, no. uh… Corto y lindo! Pequeño arbol!”

“That last one doesn’t even make sense.”

“Okay, okay, gimme a sec… Hermoso Desastre.”

“No.”

“Awe c’mon it suits you!”

“Why? You think I’m pretty?”

“Yes! I mean no…” Todd gives him a sidelong look, a suppressed smile gracing his lips. “Possibly.”

“Well, that settles it. I’m beautiful, you can speak spanish. C’mon.” Todd gets to is feet and holds out a hand, which Dirk takes gratefully.

\----

Dirk sidles up behind Todd, who is to preoccupied washing dishes to notice the sunshine-man behind him. Dirk takes advantage of this and hugs Todd from bhind, lifting him slighty off the floor with his arms around his waist. Tod shreikes loudly and drops the plate he was washing, which shatters on the floor.

“Oops.” Dirk sets Todd down away from the glass. Tod immediately whirls on him. 

“What the hell Dirk? Why did you do that?!”  
“I don’t know, I didn’t expect you to drop the plate.”

“Didn't expect- what did you expect, tonto?”

“Not to be yelled at, torpe!”

“Lengua larga!”

“Cabrón!”   
“Chato!”   
“Conejito!”  
“Lobo!”  
“.....Pollito.”   
“Did you just use ‘cute’ as an insult?”  
“Maybe?”  
“Oh, lord.”  
“OH!”  
“What now? Todd asks getting the broom from beside the fridge to clean up the shattered glass.   
“I know what to call you!”  
“What?”  
“Mi luna.”  
“‘My moon’? But why?”  
“A few reasons. Mine is sol, right? Sun? We’re complete opposites, day and night, but together we still make the day. Also, you’re rather pale.”  
“And attractive, as you’ve said many times.” Todd adds, sweeping the lass bits into the dustpan and dumping them in the near bye bin.  
“That too.” Todd smiles at Dirk, and Dirk thinks this is the happiest he’d seen Todd since he’d met him.ay. Todd places the broom back where it came from and turns to Dirk, expression open and contented.   
“C’mon.” Dirk follows him into the living room as Todd leads the way. Todd sits on the couch and Dirk follows, sitting closer than what would seem appropriate. Tod turns to him and holds his gaze. Dirk stares back.  
“Um…” Todd places a warm hand to the side of Dirks face, Dirk feels his face warm at the touch. Todd’s other hand soon joins the first and before Dirk can do much at all he’s being pulled forward. Todd’s lips connect with his and Dirk’s hands fly to brace themselves on Todd’s waist. Todd pulls away slowly, his half lidded eyes staring straight into Dirk’s as if he can see his soul.  
“Mi sol.” He murmurs, a thumb running along Dirk’s cheek.   
“Mi luna.”


End file.
